jims_middle_earth_lotr_serverfandomcom-20200213-history
Jim's Middle Earth
Welcome to the Jim's Middle Earth LOTR server Wikia Jim's Middle Earth is a minecraft lotr mod server for those who can be trusted. It is a place for everyone to live and build in peace and happiness. If you vandalize this wiki, you will be banned from the wiki and the server. If you see someone hacking or breaking any of the server rules, please report them Here Staff are not needed. Asking to be staff will only make it less likely for you to get a higher rank. Creative mode and world edit perms are not given for any builds. Do not ask for them. There is no /fly command. Players can only fly in creative mode. Do not ask for it. This is a survival 'server. The IP is: 162.244.167.11:59131 subdomain: jimsme.mcph.co Check out my YouTube channel: ☀https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCEL1J4WoHlfWyLxncnri-BQ Have Fun and Be Kind to Other Players! Server Rules Recent Server Bans Rulers Wars Skins Plans for the future. Cities 'Builds Factions *News Flash* Who do you think should be a Moderator? Vote here! Keep in mind, Moderators do not really have any special abilities besides /toggledownfall. They also get a special title. Moderators are more of a server Police Officer than an admin type rank. Only active players that have contributed to the server and that have earned the owner's complete trust are candidates. If you are a candidate, Please do NOT vote for yourself. If you are a candidate, you may vote for another candidate that is not you. All votes must be cast by Monday, the 15th of August. That is when the poll is over and the new Moderator is chosen, to get their title when the server is reset. Vote for Moderator. IglooWalker summersharry hamidm1234 The server will be reset for the release of LOTR mod Beta 29. No date is currently set. Playerdata will be transferred, so inventories and alignment will be kept. Rulers will keep their current positions. However, for the reset after this one (B30 or 31), playerdata will not '''be saved. It will be a clean start for everything, giving new players chances to rule, and players a chance to change factions. When the reset comes along, griefing Rammas Echor will be bannable! Rammas counts as a server Build, and I don't really want to have to banner protect it, but I will if I must, then no one will be able to get into pelennor fields. Griefing means placing or breaking '''any '''blocks that are part of the Rammas. Digging under will also be illegal. Griefing any structures in Pelennor Fields will be illegal too. You may loot, but not break, unless you have the King's permission. What is the best faction? Best Faction Gondor Rohan Durin's Folk Lothlorien High Elves Near Harad Mordor Moredain Angmar Dol Guldur Gundabad Isengard Dorwinion Tauredain Hobbits Wood Elves Blue Dwarfs Rangers Half Trolls Hidden Treasures There are various unbreakable weapons hidden throughout Middle Earth. There are now Harad weapons hidden for each of the Harad factions. There is a limit of ''ONE '''Hidden treasure per player. If you find one and remove it from its chest, it is the only one you can have. If you find any others, you must leave them. You cannot trade one for another, unless its with a player who has one of the others. ''They will ALWAYS be found in chests, along with 500 coins and 5 mithril ingots. Middle Earth Treasures Orcrist- somewhere in Trollshaws FOUND The High Fells- FOUND The Arkenstone- Somewhere in Erebor FOUND Glamdring- Somewhere in Eriador FOUND Harad Treasures Unbreakable Moredain Club- Far Harad Savanna or sub-biomes. Unbreakable Gold tauredain armor- One of the Jungle islands. Unbreakable Half Troll scimitar- Pertorogwaith or sub-biomes. Haradrim treasure- Lost City of Tanis. More to be added. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse